Changing Feelings
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: An AU where Shuuhei and Renji are best friends who ended up having sex after a night of drinking, even though they're straight and they both have girlfriends. ON HIATUS.


**Title: **Changing Feelings

**Summary:** An AU where Shuuhei and Renji are best friends who ended up having sex after a night of drinking, even though they're straight and they both have girlfriends.

**Warnings:** yaoi/malexmale, bad language, sexual explicit content and potential OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Dedication:** For my dear sister, Jolly Marida. Hope you'll enjoy this, hon! :D

**Beta Reader: **keadeblue264, the coolest person I've ever met in FF! Thanks for the help, dude! :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Renji wakes up at the feeling of a warm body next to him. His eyes remain closed, hoping to catch more sleep as one arm lazily snakes around his partner's slim waist. A small smile quickly curves up his lips, a feeling of contentment and happiness rushing through him as he enjoys the comforting heat that his lover provides for him.

Waking up with the love of his life beside him is one of the things he enjoys the most because he rarely spends the night together with his girlfriend. He moves his head closer, burying his face at the back of his lover's neck as he breathes her scent, which is a bit different from the usual perfume he's used to smelling. His brows crease in wonder as he contemplates on why she smells different today. With a light shrug, he ignores the trivial thought and decides to just enjoy her soothing presence.

His palm slides up along her stomach, his fingers dancing gracefully on her soft skin, which also feels dissimilar from the usual. Her abdomen feels a bit hard and as he grazes his fingers along her skin, he notices that there are lumps, or rather muscles, which makes him really, really confused. Her girlfriend is a really small woman, and she possesses the softest skin he has ever touched. He finds it hard to believe that she would suddenly develop muscles when the last time they were together was only three days ago. "Did you start going to a gym or something? You feel a little hard today." He gently asks; drowsiness still apparent in his voice.

His lover gently shifts against him, a husky growl suddenly echoing through the room, which immediately startles him and makes his eyes snap open. Red eyes widen in utter surprise and horror as he finds himself embracing a large man instead of a petite woman. "Gaaaahhh!"

Shuuhei instantly shoots up from the bed and stares at a pair of wide crimson orbs, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage because of shock and confusion. A piercing scream has suddenly woken him up from his deep sleep. He originally thought something bad had happened but, as it turns out, his best friend Renji—who is currently gawking at him, blushing and half-naked—made that horrified scream.

He blinks, confused at the current situation, wondering as to why his best friend is lying beside him on his bed with nothing but a blanket that covers his lower body. His raven eyes unconsciously travels lower along the redhead's body, a small gasp escaping him as he realizes that they're sharing the same blanket and he, too, is half-naked.

He feels his heart skip a beat as a small thought crosses his mind, his brain refusing to process that realization because of its ridiculousness. Of course, waking up naked with your best friend of ten years in a large bed is not something that one experiences or sees every day, but he refuses to acknowledge the possibility that something might have happened between them.

Renji swallows hard, desperately struggling to grasp and understand the current situation. Like Shuuhei, he forces himself to believe that nothing physical has happened between them. He slowly opens his mouth to say something. "W-why are we fucking naked?" He blurts, since it's the first thing that's bothering him.

Shuuhei shakes his head. "I don't know." He quickly answers in a trembling voice as he tries to slowly slide away from his friend. He needs space and a lot of it since the air around them is slowly suffocating him.

A single red brow raises in confusion as Renji voices the next question that's bugging him. "W-why am I even here? How the hell did I end up at your place?"

Shuuhei drops his head and rubs his temples as he tries to remember what happened before he lost his consciousness. He remembers going out to a bar with Renji last night for a few drinks. He remembers his best friend complaining and venting his anger about his argument with Rukia. He remembers the redhead drinking a lot of booze and forcing him to drink a lot as well. He remembers getting very, very drunk with Renji. He remembers riding a cab with him on his way home. He remembers the both of them almost dragging themselves in his apartment because of their drunken state. He remembers crashing on the bed with Renji on top of him and after that, he doesn't remember anything else.

A sigh of relief almost escapes his lips as he thinks that maybe they just slept the whole evening, but they were naked when they woke up. Shedding your clothes while sleeping and without even remembering it is impossible. Fear grips his chest once again. He really hopes that nothing has happened, because if something did, then he doesn't know how he will face his best friend again. He swallows the hard lump in his throat and faces Renji. "We went out last night, don't you remember? Then, we got drunk and we rode a taxi to get here. Then we went to bed." He replies in a low voice, leaving out the part where they collapsed together with the redhead on top of him.

Renji stays expressionless for a second, and then slowly nods as he absorbs the other man's answer. He does remember getting drunk last night and getting on the bed with Shuuhei, but he sure as hell doesn't remember getting naked with him. He runs a hand through his long crimson locks and shudders. He has no idea what will happen if they both find out that something has happened between them last night. "I remember that too." He weakly responds and mentally tells himself to keep his cool, although he has this strong urge to freak out and run away from Shuuhei.

Both of them are quiet after that, feeling each other's emotions, thinking of each other's thoughts. Shuuhei has no idea what to say, so he chooses to keep quiet, while Renji is too embarrassed to say something. The silence between them turns heavier as each second passes and pulls them further into confusion and humiliation, the stillness of everything in the room driving them crazy. They both want to break this awkwardness, but neither has the strength to do that yet.

Until, Renji suddenly clears his throat. The redhead steals a glance at the man beside him and decides to go to the bathroom. Maybe a little space will help them think of what really happened. "I'll just go to the bathroom." He shyly informs and hangs his feet on the edge of the bed. He looks for his pants, which are luckily lying on the floor near him and grabs them. He puts on his jeans and stands up a bit to slide the garment on his hips when pain suddenly assaults his body, specifically his in waist and legs. He loses his balance and falls face down on the floor, his ass sticking up in the air. "Shit!"

Shuuhei immediately panics as he sees his friend fall down. He quickly kneels down, wincing when he feels something stinging on his back and crawls over to the edge, genuine concern marring his features as he wonders what has caused the redhead to lose his balance. "Are you o—" His question is cut off at the sight that has greeted him. He finds himself breathless once more as he sees Renji's round ass, fully exposed in front of him, purplish hand marks visible on his waist, as if someone had been gripping and clawing on his hips, and his hole—Oh damn! His friend's asshole is leaking with something white and thick, a substance he can only identify as cum… his cum? No fucking way!

Renji groans in pain as his face continues to kiss the floor. He notices Shuuhei's sudden halt from speaking and realizes the embarrassing position he's currently in. He rolls over on his back and bites his bottom lip, pushing the searing pain stabbing at his hips and thighs out of his mind as shame floods his heart. First, he finds himself waking up naked with his best friend, and now said best friend has caught a glimpse of his ass because of some unexplainable ache in his waist and legs. He feels like someone has beaten the crap out of him and doesn't know why his body feels that way. He pulls his pants up to his waist with a sharp breath, his face burning in shame as he notices Shuuhei's shocked face. The other man is also sporting a big blush on his face that makes him wonder and be confused. Obviously, his best friend has already seen all that he has to hide, which annoys him even more. He glares at the raven-haired man and bares his teeth. "The fuck is that look for? It's not like you haven't seen me fucking naked before."

Shuuhei continuously stares at the redhead, struggling for words. "Y-you have bruises on your hips…" He stiffly informs him. "And your ass…" He stops, looking away from his friend. He thinks he can't utter the last words.

The redhead lets out a deep growl, hating the expression on the raven-haired man's face. He has an idea of what his friend might want to say about his ass, especially since he feels like there was a stick shoved up in his butt, but he repudiates to entertain the disturbing thought that suddenly plays in his head. Nothing has happened between them. Nothing. "What?" He hears himself demand. "What about my ass?"

The raven-haired man gasps, finally waking up from his stupor and silently takes a deep breath. He composes himself, gathers his scattered thoughts and speaks, "There's something oozing out of it." He stiffly replies as he feels his face grow hotter.

Renji just gapes at his friend. Something? Something is leaking out of his ass? Well, his hole does feel a bit wet, but what the fuck is it? "Blood?" He asks stupidly, hoping that it really is that. If it's blood, then maybe he should go to the doctor and have a check-up. If it's something else… then maybe he should go to the kitchen, find a knife and stab himself with it.

Shuuhei shakes his head negatively. "No."

"What then?"

The raven-haired man swallows hard and shyly looks away from his friend. "I think it's cum."

Renji raises an eyebrow. "Cum?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?" He continues to ask in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so."

The redhead suddenly feels light-headed. There's semen dripping out of his supposedly virgin asshole, only increasing the possibility that something _has_ happened between him and Shuuhei. Maybe he should really go to the kitchen and commit suicide. "Your cum?" He blurts without thinking.

Shuuhei shrieks at the question and clenches his hands to stop himself from covering his face. There's a very big chance that something has happened between him and Renji last night, there really is no other explanation for it except that. "P-probably?" He responds with a question as well.

Renji sucks in a deep breath and buries his face in his hands. He wants to freak out, badly. He wants to beat the crap out of Shuuhei and murder him, but he knows the other man is just as clueless and freaked out as him so he can't do that. What the hell is he going to do? He has done it, had sex with his best friend of ten years and he isn't even gay. He has a girlfriend for fuck's sake! How the hell is he gonna face his best friend now?

"You okay?" Shuuhei still asks, even though he knows it's a dumb question. His friend looks as if he's about to kill himself by rubbing his face off with his palms and the simple inquiry will probably piss him off.

Crimson orbs quickly glare at him. Obviously, his stupid question has proved him right. "Do I look fucking okay? I just confirmed that my best friend had fucked me while I was dead drunk even though I'm fucking straight, and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Renji angrily shoots back and goes back to palming his face again.

Shuuhei just stays silent, guilt bubbling in his chest at his best friend's reaction. Like him, he is still shocked as well and he can't blame the redhead for acting all annoyed. He rubs his temples and begins to contemplate as he allows the other man to dwell on his own misery. Did he really fuck Renji? What had possessed him to do it? Did he even enjoy it? He wants answers to those mind-boggling questions but he knows he's not going to get any since both of them are clueless as to what really happened last night. Anyhow, he doesn't want his friendship with Renji to end because of this. Maybe they can just forget about what happened and move on. He's sure Renji's going to agree to it, since the redhead has a girlfriend, and well, he's going out with someone too and they both consider their friendship important. A shudder escapes him once he realizes the deep shit they're in.

Renji finally stops rubbing on his face and shyly looks at his best friend on the bed, curiosity tugging at him as he suddenly thinks of something. The raven-haired man warily looks at him once he notices his gaze. "So…" He awkwardly begins. "How about you? D-does your ass hurt too?" He asks. Actually, he's hoping that he has also managed to top Shuuhei. Come on, he's a man for fucks sake! Surely, he just can't allow another straight man to dominate him, right?

Shuuhei gives him a ridiculous look, which only makes the feeling of defeat sink deeper in his chest. Still, he prays that the other man will say yes. The raven-haired man takes a deep breath and quickly answers. "No." That answer instantly stabs through his chest and kills him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then, let me see your ass." He says with a serious expression.

Shuuhei looks at him as if he's out of his mind. "What?"

"There might be something leaking out of it too!"

"No, there isn't. My ass is in perfect condition."

"Then let me fucking see it!"

"Why?"

"Just because!"

"No way am I letting you look at my butt!"

"Aw, come on! I have to make sure!"

"Make sure about what?"

Renji opens his mouth to explain but stops himself. He will only embarrass himself more if he tells Shuuhei that he's bothered of being fucked by him. Throwing a fit about it will only destroy what is left of his pride as a real, straight man.

The raven-haired man waits for the redhead to answer, but Renji looks really uncomfortable in answering his question so he decides to drop it. The redhead probably feels embarrassed that he had fucked him. "I feel fine, although my back hurts." Shuuhei quietly says.

Renji's brow shoots up in wonder. "Let me take a look."

The raven-haired teen hesitatingly obeys and twists his body around to show his back. Renji gasps as he sees long and deep red marks on his best friend's back. His skin looks like a wild animal has raked its claws on him. Heck, that's what his back looks like when Rukia sometimes get all crazy when he fucks her. Shit. Is he the reason behind those angry wounds?

"What can you see?" Shuuhei asks curiously as he faces him again.

He swallows hard and readies himself to answer. "Claw marks. Your back looks like you've been attacked by a wild animal."

Shuuhei just looks at him, probably thinking that he has caused it. He can't blame the guy. He thinks the same too, and the more he thinks about this new discovery and what he has found out earlier, the dreaded feeling in his heart grows heavier. It really seems that he really had sex with his best friend; that he had been the bottom and he had probably enjoyed it too. Shit.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Okay, so this is my first ShuRen fic so I'll appreciate any tips and suggestions on how I can better portray these two characters together. They may be a bit OOC, but I'll try my best to get them in character next chapter. This is just the prologue, so it's short, but I hope you have enjoyed reading this, especially you, Jolly! Please, please, please review if you liked it and you think I should continue this. –flashes puppy eyes- Thank you!


End file.
